Nobody's Juliet
by its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: When Toyko City most wanted criminal, Brick Jojo, has his eyes set on a certain red headed teenage girl, he kidnaps her. And at that moment, PPGZ Blossom went missing and the RRBZ notice and took over the world. Three year later, Momoko escapes and find the other girls. Now the battle has begun for the girls to take back what's their, but the boys aren't going down without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Well another random story filled with the best romance, adventure, crime, etc! Enjoy and also I am currently finishing up 'You will be mine!' chapter 4 or 5.

Normal P.O.V.

It was another normal day in Tokyo City. The sun was shining and everybody seemed to be in a good mood today. The bird chirped, the children played, and most important of all, the city was almost crime free. Almost, in the lower, bad part of Tokyo City a deal was being sealed. Not just any deal, but the BIG deal. This one deal could cost Brick his reputation or worse …. His life. Yet, just as cunning and sneaky as he always is, he knows exactly what to do in these kinds of situations, and he gets the situation done his way or nobody's way. In an old abounded warehouse factory were Tokyo city's greatest criminal/mafia leader, Brickford Jojo, was finishing up business.

He was in his black tuxedo and red tie with his many men behind him. Wearing their one-of-a-kind black suit with white ties, black sunglasses, ak-47s', and their many other high tech equipment. Brick was a very powerful man in not just Tokyo City, but all around Japan. He even had a few allies in different countries. Yet as big and bad he may seem, there was a flaw to Brick. One flaw that many criminals laughed at but, quickly became aware of his power and ill temper towards his flaw. Brick was only 19.

Yes, you heard me 19 years young. Brick's father, Mojo Jojo, was a very famous criminal in Tokyo City when Brick and his brothers were little but was put in jail by the Powerpuff girls when the three boys where only 8. The boys later learned how to handle themselves and the criminal world. As they grew older, there super powers and criminal minds grew stronger, along with their hatred for the Powerpuff girls. But enough about that, let's get back to the story. In front of Brick was his darling little friend, Jones Barkis with his many men surrounding behind him as well.

"I see you have brought some friends along with you master Brick." Jones said as professionally as ever with a hint of sarcasm. Jones was 32yrs old. He was quite cunning and sneaky but not as much as Brick. had blondish, brown hair that was slicked back and had his black sunglasses on that hid his blue eyes. While thought he looked dashing and professional, Jones thought as Brick as another mindless kid, another wanna-be criminal. He did have a suit and shoes that match but his hair was sticking out everywhere, like he just rolled out of bed and put a baseball cap on backwards.

"Right back at'cha Mr. Jones." Brick spat back. Jones eyes flashed with anger for a brief second and quickly smile, his eyes sparking with enjoyment. As if something extraordinary was about to happen.

"Well no more wasting time dilly dallying, we must finish the deal before 3pm. I have dinner with my wife and 2 kids in 1 hour." He stated. Brick nodded and handed him the key. He snatched it out of his hand and pressed the lock button twice before he heard a car go off. (You know the sound a car makes when you press the lock buttons twice and then unlock it to find it full of ammunition, guns, grenades, and all the other illegal high tech technology. Yeahh that sound).

A smirked danced on his lips as he snapped his fingers and a man stepped forward. He handed Brick the case before stepping back in line. Brick opened the case with a click and peeked inside. It was filled with nothing but cash, lots and lots of it. He smirked dropped before he snapped it shut and shook his head.

"This is not what we agreed on." He said. Mr. Jones narrowed his eyes evilly before and spoke with some sarcasm in his tongue.

"Sorry Brick, put I didn't think $86,000 dollars was worth it, so I giving you $54,00." Jones laughed and tossed the car keys to one of the men further back so Brick couldn't reach it. He hissed in response.

"I don't think you understand Mr. Jones, It's either my way or no way at all." Jones laughed even harder while his men snickered behind him.

"What are you possibly ranting on about? I'm 32 and your only 19 and don't know shit about the stuff we real criminals do!" He laughed out. Brick started chuckling and clapped his hands, playfully.

"Oh Mr. Jones you think I didn't come prepared if someone didn't try to screw me over, did you?" Brick mocked. Jones just smiled thinks about how immature he can be at a time like this.

"Sorry Brickford, but I have dinner with my family soon. Have fun with your cash and go spend it in an arcade or something." Mr. Jones laughed wickedly before turning on his heels to leave.

"I'll be sure to tell your wife Kathy and your twins Phil and Lil that to!" Mr. Jones spun around to face him and his face was full of amusement and confusion.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Brick just snapped his finger and 2 men came out and stepped behind Brick. One was holding Kathy, his arms locked across her chest with her arms by her side. She screams and flayed her legs wildly. Her face looked drain and tears poured out rapidly. Her eyes were red rimmed and watery. Another held the boy upside down with his butt burning red and the girl was being held by the few fragments of hair on top of her head, as she was trying to yank the man's grasp of her hair. Their screams were loud and would just break your hearts if you heard them. The kids face was stained with tears and they had their eyes closed, their face beet red from their screaming and crying.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Mr. Jones shrieked trying to reach for them but was interrupted by a loud guns shot piercing through the air. Mr. Jones fell to the floor with a 'thud' and a pool of blood was slowly surrounding his head, getting bigger and bigger by the second. Kathy scream cause the two five year olds, if possible, to cry even louder. Brick stepped towards the lifeless corpse and bent over and whispered in his ear.

"I told you I wasn't one to fuck with." A few of men pulled out there guns and fired at him. The bullets hit the red eyed boy but only bounce off him like a riot shield. Brick hands grew a dark red before shooting the men and they desecrated on the spot. Brick stood back upright and sighed happily. One of the men touched Brick's shoulder and he turned his head.

"What should we do with the left over's?" One of the men asked. Brick's gaze traveled over the three quivering figures and a though popped in his head.

"Take the two little ones and train them to be like us until their sixteen and for the woman." Brick's couldn't think of a good enough idea except executed the witness. His eye traveled over the shaky, girl figure before he thought of something.

"You can keep her for whatever reason and then throw her away when you're done." Brick stated before he stepped forward to Mr. Jones men. He closed his eyes for a brief second before throwing the rules down.

"You will all work for me now on. Any reason to expect you of treason, you will be sentence to immediate death. If you choose to work for me then come stand behind me and if you refuse, stay where you are and get killed on sight. Do I make myself clear?" All the men nodded in unison, trying not to show fear behind their sunglasses but failing miserably.

"So, what will it be boys?" Brick asked in a cocky tone, already knowing there answers. The men slowly shifted one by one till they were all behind Brick. Brick raised his eyebrow and smirked evilly.

"Yeah I thought so. Well let's get aquatic with each other boys. " The men shook their head and they all started to mingle, sharing stories of the past, some jokes, and what not. Brick walked over to one of the boxes and open them up. They contained 12 pack of Bud light. Brick grabbed one, shook it, and sprayed it everywhere.

"Wohhh-Hoooo!" Brick hollered and all the men cheered and started ripping open crates filled with bud lights. They were all having a good time and Brick stood on a few crates stacked on top of each other and he started a speech.

"Men! Today is the day we celebrate victory." All the men 'whooped' and hollered in union.

"I would also like to say that when we leave this warehouse I would like to-"

"Hello?" A voice called out. They all froze in place once they saw the warehouse door creek open. 'Who the hell would come up here? I'm goanna be so pissed off if it's another set of cops to take care of.' Brick though.

"HIDE!" Brick whispered harshly and they all hid. Brick pointed to his wing man, Tony.

"Go behind the door and tell me when you captured who ever came in and close it shut in case they have cops outside." Tony nodded and stood in his appointed position.

"Hellooooo?" A soft, famine voice whispered ever louder. A red headed 17 year girl poked her head through the door and quickly scanned the warehouse. She spotted a ruffle of red hair poking out of a red cap behind a crate (yay you could already guess who that was XD). Her pink orbs hold curiosity as she tried to moved closer to the strange object but was stopped by a hand on her elbow and pulled her in. She screamed and was quickly stopped by a hand over her mouth. She kicked and tried to scream but her tries were fatal.

"I got her boss! And no one's outside with her!" And with that, men started coming out of from behind crates and all stared at her with sharp eyes. The men stood up straight as soon as they heard a familiar voice.

"Well look what we got her?" Momoko looked up from her struggles to see a teenage boy standing a few feet across from her. She squinted her eyes at him and a switch went off in her head. Why did this guy seem so familiar? He looked like someone she used to know but couldn't quite put finger on it. Brick just smiled a little while eyeing her up and down. Brick found her really beautiful and dazzling but didn't have time for girls. He had time for them at night in his bedroom, but someone like her at a time like this time? Hell NOO! He had a reputation to keep up and stuff to do. He didn't have time to flirt with girls.

"Let me go!" Momoko screamed and tried to back up and started kicking again. Brick narrowed his eyes and step right in front of her. Momoko blushed from the sudden closeness and looked to the side. Had he seen her somewhere before? Had they met before? Brick wasn't quite sure but was determine to find out. Brick grabbed her chin and made her look straight up at him. He scanned her face and started getting frustrated.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Brick asked. Momoko nodded her head 'no' and Brick shrugged it off.

"Oh, ok then. Kill her." Brick said. Momoko's eyes suddenly widened and she started flailing everywhere.

"WHAT?" Brick just gave her a plain look, turned, and started walking away. Momoko once again kicked and screamed even harder, and was on the verge of tears.

"Sorry babe, I don't know you and for all I know, you could be a spy or FBI agent. So,-" He mimicked a gun to the head and made a 'pew' sound. Momoko's head snapped up as soon as she heard the word 'babe.' There's only one person in her whole life that called her that nickname. She gasped and looked at the retreating figure that she now recognized. She couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be.

"No way …. Brick Jojo." As soon as Brick heard his full name being used in public, he hissed. He whipped around and looked her straight in the eye. She made a small 'eep' sound and started to run (or at least try). Brick stormed over to her and push Tony off her. Tony backed off and stood back in line. Brick hands wrap around her arms pushed their bodies together, so all she could look at was Brick's face.

"You do know me. How?" Momoko tried to turn her head but Brick put their heads together and made her look him in the eye.

"How!" Brick repeated coldly. Momoko blushed and look down. Her body was so close to his, she never been these close to a guy that her cheeks started to stain a bright red. Brick noticed and smile.

"You can tell me anything sweetheart. You can trust me." Brick petted her checks with the back of his knuckles causing Momoko to blush even harder. Momoko turned her head and pretended to be suddenly interested in the crates filled with beer. This frustrated Brick, a lot. He grinded teeth together in irritation and finally though of a plan.

"Well then if you won't tell me by choice, I guess I'll have to force you to." And with that, Brick hosted Momoko over his shoulder and commanded his fellow followers.

"Let's go boys. Were done here."


	2. Stupid cops

**ME:** Hmmmm…..! I did it! I created another chapter that I hope you guys will enjoy. ;) Because I know I did while writing it! :DDD

**Brick:** Why do I have to be the one who looks like a predator? I kidnapped a chick just because she knows my name.

**Momoko: **YEAH!

**Butch:** Hey, at least you get to be in the next few chapters! It's only you and Blossom till chapter 4!

**Miyako:** NOOO! The next chapter is when Karuo and I have to fight a giant monster and defeat it with difficulty because Momoko's not around and we-

**Kaoru: **DON'T TELL THEM WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT MIYAKO!

**Miyako: **Sorry! ^_^

**Kaoru: **-_-

**Boomer: **Well on with the story, oh and its meeeeeeeeeeeee doesn't own any characters in this story.

**Me: **As far as you know :)

**Rowdyruff boys:** 0_o

**Momoko and Kaoru:** -_-

**Miyako:** ;) He he, these chats are fun.

* * *

Brick's P.O.V.

This is rather interesting. A young, beautiful teenage girl just happened to find me and my boys in this abandon beer warehouse. She just walked in and found us. It was something that was new to me but, I couldn't complain, I like surprises. It keeps me entertained and surprised. It puzzles me though, what was she doing all the way up here? Surely she can't be a government agent or spy. She's got no weapons, did a really poor job of defending herself, and had no back up what so ever.

Yet, she managed to know my name, my real name. Only close allies and my men know my real first name and ONLY my first name. There were only a few people in the world know my fake last name, Kupto. How did she manage to know my real first and last name? Everybody else only knows me as the 'red one', even the cops don't know my first name. When I heard the name 'Jojo', I knew I had to get that information outta her. Only my brothers, Boomer and Butch, know our real last name, or so I thought.

"Hey! Let me go! Ahhh!" My thoughts were interrupted by the girl kicking my stomach and her tiny fist pounding in my back. I just continue to ignore her little tantrum and threw Tony the keys to the car filled with equipment.

"Take the truck and park it in the garage in headquarters B2. Since we got the equipment and the money, you can give the stuff to the men and put the money in the safe." Tony nodded his head and headed towards the truck with a few men. The rest of us headed towards our cars parked in the back of the warehouse.

"Now where are we going?" Oh finally, she stopped kicking and screaming to ask a simple question. I wonder if I can turn the conversation around to get the information I need. Who knows, maybe she has more values information than I might need later on.

"Well?" She asked. Such a bossy little one, isn't she? Apparently I didn't answer quick enough because she groaned and turn, so her back was hoisted over my shoulder and she kept squirming.

"Can it babe. You'll see when we get there." I heard her scoff and she kicked my stomach. I tensed up by her action and arrived at me red SSC ultimate aero. It was a really nice car if you ask me. I opened the passenger door, threw her in, and shut it. I pressed a button on the car keys just to make sure she couldn't get out. She looked at me through the passenger window and glared at me. She pounded on the window and tried to yell at me. I smirked knowing it was bulletproof glass. She'll just wear herself out sooner or later.

"Sir." I turned around to see one of my men behind me.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you heading towards base?" I hissed. Stupid henchmen. Tell them to do one thing, they'll do the other.

"Just out of curiosity, what do you plan on doing with this girl?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. It wasn't his business but nevertheless, I gave him my answer.

"This girl knows me somehow and I want to know how. I'll keep her for as long as it takes. I have to know." She does know me but I want to know how. He just gave me a stern look through his black sun glasses before nodding and heading back to where he's suppose to be. Well, I guess it's time to head back to home. I strolled over to the driver's door and open it with a single turn of a key in the lock. I grabbed my duffle bag full of my regular clothes and close the door. I went behind my car and changed. I wore gray capris, a simple red t-shirt, my red/black/white shoes, and my signature red hat. I hoped in the car and started it up.

I looked over to see that not only had she stop (trying) to beat me up, but she had fallen asleep. She pushed the chair all the way back and was sleeping on her side, allowing me to look at the delicate features. She looked very peaceful when she wasn't trying to claw me, maybe even a little cute. I smirked while pulling out of the ware house knowing I'm going to enjoy her company for a while. Heck, if I wanted to, I could keep her for a long time.

Normal P.O.V.

The two red heads drove in silence, Brick was staring out the front window with a blank look on his face. Many thoughts were racing through his mind; he was trying to pick the right ones to focus on like what to do with the girl? He continued driving down the highway, lost in his own thoughts when he heard a growl and a pain in his stomach

"Guess it's time to eat lunch." Brick's red eyes flickered to his dashboard and saw it was 6:12 already.

"Wow, scratch that, time for dinner." He took a swift glance at the sleeping girl in the passenger seat.

"Damn." He muttered. "That took longer than I thought." Brick's car traveled off the highway and onto an exit. He followed the signs saying 'Taco Bell this way'. Brick was only 1.5 miles there when he saw red and blue flashing lights. His eyes caught the source of the light in his rear view mirrors. A cop car. Brick's eyes flared and his grip tightened on the steering wheel as he pulled over.

'They can't prove anything.' Brick yelled in his mind repeatedly. The cop was a state trooper and it seemed to be trouble Brick even more as he squirmed in his black leathered seats.

'I was driving for 30 minutes; I would have spotted him long ago if he followed me from the warehouse.' Brick's thoughts eased him a little. He built up enough courage to sit upright and smirk his traditional, sexy smirk and waited. It only took a short while before Brick got impatient. His ruby red eyes flickered to the rear view mirror and he saw two cops in the car, it looked like there were talking to each other, maybe even planning something. Brick became more nervous and it continued to grow with each passing minute. They were sure taking there sweet ass time.

Brick pulled down his mirror above him and checked his appearance over and over again, making sure he was presentable. He picked up his hat, ruffled his hair, and put his hat back on. As he was fixing his bangs, he heard a soft sigh and he used his mirror to look at the gentle creature sleeping in the seat next to him (Oh Momoko, you can be so lazy when your being kidnapped ^_^). She had on ripped jean capris that reached her knees along with a pink belt and a black heart as the buckle, a red, heart shaped tube top that cut off above her belly button, a white, short-sleeved sweatshirt with a pink heart on the top left, and a pair of regular pink sandals. Her white bunny shaped belly button ring match her white ribbon that tied her French braid back. She had on pink eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and necklace that said 'Momoko' in pink and white.

Brick wasn't thinking when he reached down and petted her cheek. She cringed a little before her features soften again. When his hand reached the bottom of her cheek, he just kept it there and stared at her. Brick didn't know why but he did. He didn't know he kidnapped her and was bringing her home, but he did it anyway. She was different. Every girl he ever met practically threw herself at him but she didn't seem the least bit amused by him, Hell she wanted to get away from him. Far, Far away from the likes of him. It had attracted him to her a little, just a little bit. He could have killed her right on the spot, inside the warehouse but he didn't. He just decided to keep her, for now. Brick continually petted his thumb over her flawless cheek.

The thought of the cops and the nervousness in the pit of his stomach had vanished with a simple touch of the girl. Yet, Brick still couldn't shake the feeling he had seen her before. He would have known if he did, seeing as it looks like he's already attached to her a little. Momoko stirred a little before her eyes fluttered open and pink eyes locked with red ones. They started at each other in silence before the pink orbs looked away.

"Where are we?" She asked and adjusted her seat up right. Brick's eyes never left her face.

"Were pulled over." The red headed beauty furrowed her eyebrows together in annoyance and an animated vain popped outta her forehead.

"Duh, I can see you pulled the car over but where are we?" Now, it was Brick's turn to furrow his eyebrows in annoyance. He just jerked his head in the direction of the back window and Momoko looked back to see a cop car. Her cotton candy pink eyes lit up and she smiled. Brick eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you so happy about?" Brick uneasiness stared coming back as Momoko beamed at him and put a finger to her chin.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that there are cops outside and I pretty much saw everything." His red eyes suddenly widen in horror and realization. She did see, but how much did she see though? Enough to put it in court, or worse, enough to throw him behind bars and if that wasn't bad enough, he could go to jail for kidnapping a teenage girl. He was Tokyo City's most wanted but the police didn't have any links to him on any crimes he had committed so, he decided to live a normal live; but now, this teenage girl was goanna mess everything up!

"Just wait until the cops find out that you-." Momoko's sudden happiness on her bright and sun shining face disappeared and was replace with shock and disgust when she saw who stepped outta the car.

"You know what, change of plans. Drive Brick, drive!" She commanded. Brick sweat dropped as the girl frantically tried to swipe the keys out of his hand and start the car. Didn't she want to go home, but now she wants to drive away.

'What was this girl's deal?' Brick thought. Brick saw her pink orbs glancing as the cops approach the car. By now, she was frantically, yanking really hard on the pair of keys. Brick slapped her hands away and glared at her.

"Calm down. What's your deal anyways?" She locked her eyes onto his.

"Have you ever heard of the C.O.P.S. program?" Brick shook his head from side to side.

"It's a program where cops let teenagers ride with them to-." Momoko looked up as a cop knocked on the driver's window and then a knock came from the passenger's. Momoko flinched as Brick rolled down the windows.

"Good day officer." Brick greeted and flashed his pearly whites.

"Momoko?" Momoko turned to see a boy with spiky brown hair, orange eyes, tan skin, and a C.O.P.S. uniform. Momoko sighed and flashed him a smile that matched Brick's.

"Hello …. Sakamoto." As the boy's name was said, he leaned his arms on the top of the car and his eyes turned seductive.

"What's up hot stuff?"

* * *

AWWWWWWW! Wasn't that cute! Well sort of, it gets even better later on in the story. I wish you a good day my fellow readers and please don't forget to review.

**Miyako: **Its meeeeeeeee likes reviews! They make it so she doesn't hurt us so please, (with a serious face and evil voice) REVIEW!

**Brick: **Plus, if you review you get to be in the next chat with us!

**Butch: **SO yeah, review if you wanna live. ;)

**Momoko and Kaoru: **yeah, what Butch said.

**Boomer: **So long friends! (Waves good bye)


	3. Brick's Temper

This going to ba a short chapter my reader so sorry for any inconvience! Yet, I do have a little poll on my profile I want you to take (or at least trying to make one but it not showing on my prfie -_-) :3 plzz!? If you do, I will make the next chapter longer and updated faster! ;))))

* * *

Momoko sighed at one of the many nicknames that Sakamoto manages to give her. All throughout freshman and sophomore year, Sakamoto has called her hun, babe, cupcakes, hot-stuff, sexy, fire-queen, and so much more. It seems even during her upcoming junior year, he's still keeping it up.

This is goanna be one long school year.

"What seems to be the problem officer?" Brick smiled and sent a wave of sweetness towards the officer's direction. The officer stared him down behind his black sunglasses. He took off the glasses in a sharp, quick move and revealed dark hazel eyes.

"Sir, where you aware you were going 42mphs in a 35mph ramp?" The officer spoke in a stern and not-so-friendly voice. Brick just blinked twice and stared at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief ….. The officer was joking right?

"Let me see your license and registration." Brick jaw tightened as he reached in the glove department and handed the officer what her requested. The officer snatched the records from his hands and they both shared a quick glare as the officer headed towards his police cruiser.

"Sakamoto, you coming?" The officer tilted his hat and looked at his apprentice.

"Nahh, your go ahead. I'll stay right here." The officer nodded and sat in the driver's seat of his car. Sakamoto sent a wink at his ex-girlfriend as she sunk lower in her seat and growled.

"So Momoko, what's new?" He purred. Momoko scoffed and turned her head to the side.

"Not you." The feisty red head shot back.

"Yeah, your life must have been boring since we broke up." Sakamoto lower his eyes seductively and leaned in a little closer through the window. Momoko leaned further away and her back was brushing up against Brick's shoulder (Yeah he was that far in the car -_- … creeper). Brick was sitting from his seat, watching this fool hitting on his kidnaped hostage.

Brick was slightly confused and pissed at the same time.

Confused because the girl he kidnapped, Momoko was what that ugly boy called her, didn't say anything about being taken against her will and pissed because this boy was trying to get with his prisoner.

"Whatever. Don't you have something better to do?" Her face glowered and he returned it with a purr.

"I could be doing you." That was enough that the red headed girl could take from the obnoxious boy.

_SMACK!_

Momoko started at the annoying brute she called her ex as he placed his hand on his now red check. Brick bit his tongue from laughter and just snickered. Momoko's laughter only seemed to anger the orange hair boy.

"That's an assault on an office!" The young wanna be officer shrieked in the girl's face.

"You're not even a cop!" The pink eyed teen yelled straight back.

"Get outta my car!" A hand shot out from behind Momoko and shoved the love struck boy on the filthy road side. Sakamoto looked up from his place in the dirt to see Brick sticking his head out the window and was giving him a dirty look.

"Stay off her!"

"Hey! That's an assault!" Brick looked towards the side to see the officer running towards them, reaching for his gun.

The red haired boy narrowed his eyes dangerously at the officer and shot lasers out of his eyes at the gun.

"Ahhh!" The officer dropped the red hot, glowing gun and all three sets of eyes slowly turned to look at a devilish grinning Brick. The officer gulped and Sakamoto froze. Brick retreated back in the car and rolled up the windows. He locked the doors and started the car up once more.

"B-Brick?" A shaky voice called out. Brick looked up from his car keys and was met with a whimpering teenage girl.

Uh-oh.

Brick cursed to himself as he went to reach for Momoko's hand. She saw this coming and pushed herself against the door and unlocked it. Before Brick could comprehend what she was doing, she thrust herself out the door, stumbled a bit, and ran. Brick sat in the car for a second before a snarl consumed his face.

No one **e**_**ver**_ runs from Brick Jojo and survives!

He was respected by every single criminal/villain he ever came across and if they didn't respect him, they were dead on the spot. And an air-headed, snobby, slightly sexy, red headed teenage girl is going to start disrespecting him today.

A red streak shot out from the roof of the car and went straight for the running (hot) pink eyed girl. Brick grabbed the girl's hair and tossed her into the sky. She screamed as she began free falling and was hurling towards the ground.

Momoko squeezed her eyes tight and braced for impact.

..

…..

..

"You never run from me, _**ever**_!" Momoko looked up with watery eyes to see Brick's red eyes glaring down at her, holding her wrist, and they were a few feet from the ground.

"Put the girl down and put your hands behind your head!" The two teens looked down to see Sakamoto and the officer, holding guns, aiming for Brick's face. Brick dropped the girl on her butt and shifted his body towards the two ignorant 'men'.

"This is your second warning!" Brick's super hearing picked up on Sakamoto's grip tightening on the gun and clocking the gun back. Brick smiled evilly and cocked his head towards the side.

"You wanna dance? The lets dance oh, and trust me; it's going to be your last!"


End file.
